


I'm counting on it

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: "I WILL DESTORY YOU, AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER CARED FOR.""YOU DO REALIZE THAT INCLUDES YOU, RIGHT?""I'M COUNTING ON IT"Writing prompt I got off of Instagram/Tumblr





	I'm counting on it

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm not hibernating in my room, than I'm most likely crying in public.
> 
> edit: holy fuck this looks like i made ed kill him, i swear i did not-

"I will destroy you, and everything you have ever cared for" Its a quiet threat. Edward still stands tall. The knife is pressing dangerous into his neck, leaking blood down his front. "You do realize... that includes you? Right?" He's talking to Scarecrow. He knows he is, but he still cares about it.  
  
"I'm counting on it." That makes Edward stiffen, digging the knife deeper into his neck. So close to slicing him open. "So.... You're willing to sacrifice yourself? Or Jonathan?" The Scarecrow is quiet. Edward relax just barely, he can tell Scarecrow took notice.  
  
"Why are you relaxing when your in Death clutches?" "You won't let yourself leave Jonathan, and you won't let Jonathan leave you. You won't destroy either side just to destroy me." Scarecrow pulls the knife off quickly shoving Edward forward in anger. "All you have to do is leave Jonathan, is that hard?" Edward holds his neck, eyes staring into the Scarecrow.  
  
"No. Because he needs someone like me to keep you in check." Edward stabbed the Scarecrow in the neck with a  anesthetic needle. He's glad they fought in Jonathan's basement, because he couldn't have fought Scarecrow without hurting Jonathan.  
  
The threat is over, but it's just the beginning.


End file.
